


The Scuffins (Muffins x Scoops) FAQs (OUTDATED)

by RockMyForum



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: ANY QUESTIONS WILL NOW BE ANSWERED HERE: https://pastebin.com/raw/uhBDvv6f





	The Scuffins (Muffins x Scoops) FAQs (OUTDATED)

(This was heavily edited)

Q: Why did you make this ship?  
A: Well it all started in November 2019. I was making plans for a potential Mao Mao/Klonoa crossover comic and fandub (I lost interest on making it though). I started thinking about what relationships to include and for some reason Scuffins (Then known as literally just "Muffins x Scoops") was one of them. A month later I went to my private Tumblr (not linking it for many reasons), and made a joke mentioning the ship. It just blew up from there

Q: Why does Scoops cry so much in the 2nd drabble comp?  
A: TBH I don't even know myself

Q: Why does Scoops love PBS Kids?  
A: Around the time I started writing the MxS drabbles, I was binge-watching a YouTube channel called "Peeebs" (Tell them Scuffins sent you), which uploads PBS Kids commercial breaks. For some reason I made referencing PBS Kids in my fics some random injoke in my AU thanks to that channel

Q: Doe Muffins still have a kid?  
A: These drabbles, fics and fanart take place in an AU where, among other things, Muffins was never in any relationships prior to Scoops, so no, Muffins doesn't have a kid here

Q: Why don't the main characters of the show itself appear much?  
A: Because it's kinda hard writing them in

Q: Was some of the fanart inspired by the "shit-that-mao-mao-probably-said" blog?  
A: I submitted some stuff to that blog recently as an anon, so maybe yeah

Q: Why do you use the Neo Cities OTP prompt generator for some of your fics/drabbles/fanart?  
A: Sometimes you can't write a fic alone

Q: What drabble are you the least proud of?  
A: Can't Fight This Feeling. Now it just serves as a reminder as to why I should not do songfics 

Q: Mom, can we get Muffins x Scoops?  
A: Go back to the YouTube comments section noob

Q: Why is Gary one of Scoops' co-workers?  
A: In some episodes, he's seen working the news cameras

Q: I'M HERE FROM HYPERCORD AND I DEMAND YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU MADE THIS SHIP, YOU LEGO CAT FUCKER (I don't actually fuck Lego cats)  
A: Uhm, did you even read the first question and answer?

Q: When will you make Scuffins smut?  
A: April 31st 2030

Q: Have you considered doing fics, drabbles, and fanart for other ships in the fandom?  
A: Not really, but I might try doing a Rufus x Reggie one

Q: Did you make any other fanfics before joining AO3?  
A: Yes, but they were a hot blast of cheese and I'd rather just forget about them (The worst one was a VERY NSFW Klonoa and Parappa crossover)

Q: Will you ever make that sweetiepie backstories fic?  
A: I still wanna make it, but I'm more focused on Scuffins RN

Q: Where does your username come from?  
A: A YTPMV (YouTube Poop Music Video) called "Rock My Forum" that was made by a SiIvaGunner contributor and backroom member by the name of "Xarlable". It became notorious on various SilvaGunner fanchannels for having off-key pitch shifting and off-beat placement of audio sources. I chose that name because I didn't know what else to use

Q: Do you browse TV Tropes? Cuz it's painfully obvious how many tropes are used in your stuff  
A: 

Q: Hotel?  
A: Didn't I tell you to go back to the YouTube comment section?

Q: Why did you make Scoops' hat a "tragic keepsake"?  
A: Cuz I'm edgy

Q: Why does Scoops wear mascara?  
A: Why do you think her eyelashes are so (T-word with 2 Cs)?

Q: Why did some of your early stuff ("The PBS Kids Games", some of the first batch of drabbles) reference so much obscure stuff?  
A: Cuz I like lots of obscure stuff. Klonoa, Sheep in the Big City, the Parappa the Rapper anime, the 2016 Bunnicula show, Zhu-Zhu Pets, Rocket Knight Adventures, the lesser known HIT Entertainment shows (Rubbadubbers, Kipper, Pecola), You name it

Q; What is a "Whump"?  
A: An H/C fic that focuses on the hurt mainly but sometimes has an equal amount of comfort. Usually, the main target (Which is known as a "Whumpee") Isn't hated by the author, and is a favorite. The term was first coined in the Star Gate fandom as "Danny Whumping". I would explain more about the term, but Fanlore was down when I was typing this

Q: How do you usually react to getting Kudos?  
A: If they aren't an anon, I check their profile and read some of their fics

Q: Will you ever make a serious fic for another fandom, OUTSIDE of Klonoa and Mao Mao?  
A: I might do a Parappa fanfic soon but IDK

Q: SInce you said you weren't proud of "Can't Fight This Feeling", what song do you think would better suit Scoops when she still didn't confess to Muffins?  
A: She Drives Me Crazy by Five Young Cannibals

Q: Is this the real life?  
A: Is this just fantasy?

Q: Why do you hate your third drabble comp so much?  
A: because it had an overuse of cliches and it really didn't live up to the previous two

Q: What other Mao Mao ships do you support?  
A: So far just the aforementioned Rufus x Reggie

Q: What Mao Mao ships are you against?  
A: For now, the only one I'm against is AdoraMao. In general, I'm against every pedophilia ship in every fandom in existance

Q: WHY IS THIS SHIP SO FUCKING CUTE!?!?!?!?!?  
A: I don't know, it just IS

Q: How did you first get into the Mao Mao fandom?  
A: Well, I found out from one of my Discord friends (I'm not posting my number tag for many many reasons) that some new show called "Mao Mao" was going to air on CN in July 2019. Mao Mao? What the fuck kind of name is that? I decided to check out some clips and I was WHEEZING. Needless to say, I got into it pretty quick. Also, both the Mao Mao franchise and the Klonoa franchise share the term "Sky Pirates". Am I the only one who's noticed that?


End file.
